


Have Yourself A 'Merry' Christmas

by eggtarts



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, first longest fic honestly wow, more like they're hinted but anyways, more pairings are revealed as you read on in the stories, this was for 17library christmas ficfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggtarts/pseuds/eggtarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Seungkwan doesn't like how his neighbour blast holiday music VERY LOUDLY in mid-November because he hates Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Yourself A 'Merry' Christmas

It is in the middle of November as the thin walls of Seungkwan’s apartment vibrates to the sound of an long hour playlist of Christmas songs that has been on loop for the past few weeks and Boo Seungkwan has really gotten bored of listening the Christmas playlist over and over again to the point that he had even recognize what plays after a song ends even before the next song actually begins. In fact, Boo Seungkwan does not even celebrate the jolly festival that is called Christmas in the first place. (“Please- Who believes in Santa Clause nowadays? Because I used to but look where that got me? I did not get any Christmas present and I was even on my best behaviour for that whole year or the year after that! Santa is a lie made by adults,” was what the young but totally mature Seungkwan would say after 7 years of not getting presents on Christmas Day).

With heavy bones and a groan of frustration, the brunette shifts awake, totally bothered by the fact the merry song that is currently playing in the background. “Seriously- who plays a jolly festive song a month before the season this early in the morning?” he grumbles. Despite so, the brunette had never been bothered to go over next door to complain about the festive song being played. It is mostly because by the time Seungkwan gets himself freshen up and ready for school, the music would have stop, the hallway of the apartment becoming silent, minus the occasional morning bickering from the university couple that lives in Unit 115 that Seungkwan had more or less met a couple of times before.

“You are not going to believe it. Unit 117 is playing that damn Christmas playlist again! In the middle of November!” Seungkwan exclaims - or rather, complains to his best friend, Hansol, whom the brunette have known since they were in diapers. It’s weird how Hansol and Seungkwan had come to know each other but when Hansol’s family had moved to where Seungkwan resided, and the fact that they were neighbours had made them immediate best friends aside for the fact that they were also of the same year age and what not, the fact that their families knew each other before. Many people say they are destined for each other but Seungkwan and Hansol would puke over the idea of them dating - best friends, especially ones who you have done the craziest and stupidest thing together (One of them happens to be ‘accidentally’ putting a toy army soldier in the microwave oven and ‘accidentally’ heating it, melting the toy to disfigurement) in a relationship? No way.

Hansol looks at Seungkwan, giving him the look that says he’s busy to be dealing with the latter before turning his attention back to his literature work, shaking his head as the male tries to recite to some sonnet he had to recite later on for the upcoming quiz. Seungkwan grumbles before slamming his head against his thick design book with a groan, earning odd looks from a few people seated nearby their table in the fast food restaurant. The curly-haired male looks at his best friend before shaking his head at how the dramatic the other male is. “I don’t know- why don’t you just, like, confront him or something? Plus it’s the weekend tomorrow so he’s got to be around, no?”, Hansol shrugs before scooting over to make space for a newcomer as Seungkwan slams his head back against his design book.

“What’s up with him?” the newcomer, Joshua, ask as Hansol greets the older male and ask if the other male has gotten his food for him. In a reply of which made the newcomer settle the tray he had in hand to the other male. “Seungkwan’s just frustrated over the fact that Christmas songs are playing every day- and I mean, every day at his apartment block.” Hansol comments before diverting his attention to his work as well as shoving french fries to his mouth.

“Christmas songs. Ah- well that isn’t all that bad, is it?” Joshua speaks out and plasters a smile to his face as he digs in into the fries as well. “Christmas is after all the birth of Christ. It’s a lovely festive day.”, the male continues his sentence as he feeds Hansol some fries while the male was busy scribbling some sentence against his draft papers.

“Ew. Keep the couple stuffs from me. But no, Christmas is horrible. Christmas songs are especially horrible. Honestly who jingles their bells all the way? And I would totally freak out if I saw my mother kissing Santa Clause.”, the brunette grimaces before reaching out for the shared french fries that is served on the tray, helping himself with some.

“One day someone is going to get you to like Christmas- ah but what about that Seungcheol guy you’ve been crushing on?” The older male took opportunity to bring up the brunette’s crush, in which had gotten Hansol’s interest as well. “Yeah- what about him?” the English literature major speaks up, his lips curls into a playful smile.

“What about him- pft.”, Seungkwan scoffs, wanting to divert the two from the topic that the older male brought up because Seungkwan is turning to shades of red at the mentions of the other name and really- the brunette, by all means, does not want to embarrass himself further because the last time that happen was when he saw the mentioned male and he nearly lost his breath. Literally. Plus, Seungkwan had only look at the male from afar and it’s not like he would be noticed by the older male when he is someone people don’t usually take notice off. (Minus the time where he had to dressed in an ‘odd’ fashionable manner to match his course’s ‘Fashion Week’ they have once a month.)

“No, you really should talk to him. Seungcheol hyung is a good guy.”, Hansol speaks up, shoving more French fries into his mouth before turning his attention back to his book, reciting another sonnet as Joshua only nods in agreement. “This is unfair. You are only siding Hansol because you are his boyfriend and Seokmin and Soonyoung are not here to side with me. This is so unfair!” Seungkwan complains, this time taking his design book and slamming it to his head though lightly. Joshua can only laugh while the younger male still has his head buried in literature, reciting poetry that only himself could hear and understand. “You know what, I’m gonna go home and I don’t know.. confront my neighbour about the noise they’ve been playing.”, Seungkwan grumbles as he packs his bag, not wanting to see any more of Joshua feeding Hansol. Plus, he has more designing sketches to submit over the next weekend, so of course it’s not like he’s running away from the Seungcheol conversation on purpose or anything like that.

/////

The clocks shows the time of half past seven as Seungkwan is finishing up the few last finishing touches to his design sketches when hears a click from next door, signalling him that his neighbour is back. And immediately, the tune of Felix Navidad plays rather loudly. Seungkwan shuts his eyes, annoyance building up in him again as he grips his pencil. Just as he thought that he is going to have a peaceful night, his neighbour had to start playing that goddamn Christmas playlist again. Seungkwan would not mind if the other did but it is blasting really loudly and Seungkwan, by all means, tries to not feel bothered by the merry ‘Felix Navidad’ playing but when the song reaches its chorus, the brunette loses his focus on his work.

“That’s it!” he exclaims loudly, ruffling his hair in the process as the music playing drives him nuts. “I’m gonna go over and confront them nicely.” Seungkwan tells no one in particular, scribbling lines of words that he would use when confronting later, reading over it before he gets up from his seat, dusting the rubber waste off him and heads out of his apartment. It does not take him long for him to reach the front of his neighbour’s apartment since they are practically just next to each other. Seungkwan gives a two precise knock to the wooden door and waits for a respond. When his neighbour did not response to the initial knocks, he knock a couple more times, louder than the ones earlier along with calling out for the latter so that his neighbour could hear him over the loud music that they are playing. When he did not get any response even after him being louder, Seungkwan is going to knock for the fourth time, his annoyance building up the longer he waits because of not only the music that is playing but as well as how his neighbour did not seem to hear him knocking.

Before Seungkwan could land his fist to the door again, he hears a click from the other side and the brunette is more than ready to put his spit-fire speaking and nagging skills to use but when door is pulled open, revealing a good-looking half-naked raven-haired man who has a towel wrapped around his waist, Seungkwan loses his mind (and if possible, his soul too when he recognizes the male.) His neighbour stares at the brunette for a while before flashing a smile at him. “Hi. How may I help you?” the male speaks up, still smiling at the brunette. Seungkwan blinks as he stares back at the male. “I-“ Seungkwan mumbles softly, his initial annoyance disappear to thin air as if they weren’t there in the first place because i) the guy in front of him is hot ii) the guy in front of him is his crush, Choi Seungcheol.

His neighbour snaps a finger in front of the dazed male. “Can I help you?” the male ask again, this time blinking at the brunette. “I- Uh yeah. Can I borrow some ketchup?” Seungkwan asks though his voice is a pitch higher from his sudden built up nervousness.

/////

Seungkwan finds himself turning to shades of red from embarrassment as his group of friends, Seokmin and Soonyoung included this time, are laughing over the scenario the brunette had gone through the day before at their usual spot in the campus. “Quit it.” the brunette grumbles, side-eyeing his friends especially Seokmin who is laughing the most before stuffing himself with an egg and cheese sandwich as his friends are still laughing over his eventful scenario.

“Who would have known that Seungkwan’s crush, Choi Seungcheol, is the neighbour that lives in Unit 117 whom keeps playing the Christmas playlist that Seungkwan ever so hated. Clearly you either have bad choice in men or bad choice in music.” Seokmin comments, earning a high five from Hansol before the tanned male wipes his tears away that was formed from all the laughing before going into another fit of laughter. The others follow suit as Seokmin’s laugh is pretty contagious, plus it is still evidentially funny to the rest of them. “Someone please just bury me 6 feet underground please.” Seungkwan whines, slamming his head to the table and wanting the ground to swallow him up. “Well it’s not all that bad. You finally spoke to Seungcheol so I suppose that’s something?” Joshua tries to comfort the poor design major by giving him comforting pats to the male’s back with a smile. “Yeah what Joshua hyung said.” Soonyoung tries to comfort the brunette as well, giving a smile before looking elsewhere. “But speaking about the devil.” Soonyoung mutters before nudging Seungkwan to the direction that the blonde male was looking at.

“Oh? Ketchup neighbour!” a raven-haired male exclaims while pointing to the direction of where Seungkwan is at, or particularly, at the brunette before putting a grin on as he walks over with a wave, two other guys following him. “Oh my god. Just kill me now.” Seungkwan mutters under his breath, enough for him and his group of friends to listen. The brunette, however, manages to raise his hand and wave back to the male, offering a faint smile as well and he hopes he isn’t all flustered from earlier as the male approaches them closely.

“Hello Seungkwan! How was your cooking yesterday? Was the ketchup good?” the raven-haired male ask, smiling at the brunette. (Seungkwan curses inwardly because oh god those dimples of his.) “Uh, yeah I did. Thank you, Seungcheol hyung. And uh- sorry for the bother last night.” the fashion major rubs his nape while mumbling his reply though loud enough for the other male to hear him. “That’s great. So I guess I’ll see you around?” Seungcheol smiles to him as the brunette nods slightly before waving the other off. His eyes does not leave the male until the raven-haired enters the campus building. He is, however, curious about what he and his two other friends are talking about since they were so engage in their conversation and one of them had been constantly looking over to where Seungkwan and his other friend are at. (He also realize how Seokmin has his eyes following the other male who is talking inanimately with Seungcheol.)

Seungkwan checks his watch, eyes widening at the time before he hastily grabs his bag and thick textbooks on the table. “See y’all later! I’m late for Mr. Kim’s lecture oh god.” Seungkwan exclaims loudly as he makes a run to the lecture hall. “Seungkwan-ah! Don’t be late for Minghao’s birthday later!” Hansol shouts from where he is at, reminding Seungkwan as the brunette waves as a respond.

/////

Seungkwan brushes his leather coat, one hand holding onto a present box as he uses his free hand to knock on the door. Immediately, the door swings open, an unfamiliar face greeting him though just letting the brunette come in while the other male tells him to make himself at home and he can leave the present by the side table, where the other present are placed as well. Seungkwan does so since he left a card attached to it before he goes over to his group of friend where he spot them upon entering.

“So where’s the birthday boy?” Seungkwan ask Soonyoung who was the nearest to him. “Oh, Minghao’s just getting ready. You know how he is, always fashionably late even for his own birthday party.” Soonyoung chuckles before taking sips of his booze. Seungkwan rolls his eyes. “And I thought I was the one who is always fashionably late. But anyways, who was the dude earlier? I’ve never seen him before.” Seungkwan whispers, asking the older male as he nudge him by the shoulder after grabbing a booze nearby. “Oh him?” Soonyoung points out to the same male from before as Seungkwan hums softly in respond. “Ah! He’s Minghao’s boyfriend, Mingyu. Apparently they met at work and from what I heard, Mingyu had been pinning after our cutie Haohao for a while before they got together.” Soonyoung coos at the nickname fondly before earning a smack from his other shoulder. “I thought I told you to quit with the weird nicknames.” Minghao frowns before smiling at Seungkwan, going over to the brunette and giving him a fond smile as Soonyoung mumbles complains before going elsewhere.

“Welcome Seungkwannie! Glad you could make it.” Seungkwan rolls his eyes at the nickname he is being called with though hugging the younger male in responds. “Are you even my best friend? You didn’t even tell me you got yourself a boyfriend. Tsk.” Seungkwan pulls away from the hug after a while and clicks his tongue. “Anyway, happy birthday!” Seungkwan smiles as he pat the birthday boy’s head lightly. “Thank you! Anyways make yourself at home, okay? There’ll be a few more guest coming but the dance floor is open for dancing before the cutting cake session so don’t get yourself too drunk like the last time okay?” Minghao gives the brunette a playful pointed look before grinning cheekily. Seungkwan turns to a light shade of red and rubs his nape as he recalls what happened last time. “I won’t, I promise. Anyway, get your butt to your other guest, birthday boy. And I think your boyfriend is kinda uhm, glaring at me.” The brunette points out, clearing his throat before gesturing for the birthday boy to go. The birthday boy only gives the brunette a light pat in the back before attending to his other guest as Seungkwan looks around, taking a sip of his drink before he almost choke on it. What is he doing here?

Enters Choi Seungcheol and the same two guys from earlier though one of them had excuse himself from the bunch to go over to where Soonyoung is. “Weird” Seungkwan mutters to himself as his eyes follow to where the pair is at. Have those two been this close? Seungkwan then snaps back to reality when he feels a tap to his shoulder, turning his sight to the caller before his eyes almost widen at whom the caller is. “Seungkwan? Are you alright? You seem a little pale-“ Seungcheol ask with concern laced to his words. “Uh yeah, I’m all good, no worries.” Seungkwan replies, his words coming out fast as Seungcheol chuckles follows immediately after his words. Seungkwan furrows his brows at the male. “What’s so funny?” the brunette ask, frowning at the male before he takes a sip. “Nothing. You’re just endearing.” Seungcheol replies, taking the can from Seungkwan before taking a sip of it. ‘Breathe, Seungkwan, breathe.’ Seungkwan has to remind himself though it does not stop the brunette from flustering at the indirect lip contact when the older male drinks from his can. “I’ll catch up to you sometime later, okay?” Seungcheol smiles at the male, handing him his can back before waving at him as the older male then walks to the other corner of the room. Oh my god. Seungkwan mutters under his breath as he slumps to the floor, taking a moment to grasp what had happened. “Seungkwan?” someone calls out for him and he looks up, meeting eyes with Hansol. “You okay, buddy?”

“No, Hansol. I think my soul just left the building.” The brunette replies, sounding as if he soul had really left the building. “Oh god- Are you already drunk- Joshua hyung!” Hansol calls out for his boyfriend as Seungkwan passes out.

/////

“Man, you got us worried there for a bit.” Joshua hands Seungkwan a cup of water, hoping it’ll ease the brunette when he sits up from where he had lay down. “I can’t you passed out just like that.” Hansol laughs softly, earning a light smack to his thighs from Seungkwan while the brunette chugs down the water. “Ha ha ha. Very funny. Oh god, just another scenario to add into the list of embarrassing things Boo Seungkwan has done in his 19 year of living.” the brunette sighs before looking around, seeing how he’s already back to his own place.

“How did I get back here?” Seungkwan ask his two friends before Seungcheol appears and enters his room, causing the brunette to rub his eye, making sure he wasn’t hallucinating. He even had to pinch his thigh lightly and almost scream from the pain. Okay, this is real. And even more embarrassing than the embarrassing things Seungkwan has in his entire life. “Seungcheol got you back home and took care of you until we came when Minghao’s party is over.” Joshua explains before smiling at the other male. “Ah..” Seungkwan tries to take in all the information before his two friends tell him that they should head back. “Ah right. See you guys tomorrow then.” Seungkwan waves at them as the two make their exit out of the brunette’s apartment. He still sees Seungcheol standing there, looking at him and Seungkwan with all his might tries not to blush as he clears his throat. “Uh so- thank you.” Seungkwan mutters shortly as Seungcheol smiles before approaching the male closer. “Wanna exchange numbers?”

/////

‘I’ll talk to you later. Miss Cho is giving me the eye. Have fun while I’m stuck in business class. Text you later. – Choi Seungcheol’

“I’m starting to wonder if you and your phone got married overnight or something. You’ve been hooked onto your phone every second for a few days now- or was it weeks? What gives? You don’t even laugh at my jokes anymore. And I just shared a funny one. And all you do is smile giddily to your phone.” Soonyoung complains and Seungkwan looks up, seeing how there is someone unfamiliar next to him, whom he however easily recognized it being the male from the party as well as one of Seungcheol’s cliques. He nudges the blonde male, softly whispering “uh hyung- who’s that?” Soonyoung gives him a pointed look before knocking the brunette’s head lightly. “I knew it, you weren’t even listening. This is my boyfriend, Lee Jihoon. He’s pretty shy. But he’s cute and he’s mine” Soonyoung exclaims proudly, earning a nudge from the other male who tries not to fluster. Seungkwan gasp rather loudly, earning weird looks from the other patrons in the fast food restaurant they are in. “Since when?” Seungkwan asks rather too curious as the other male gives him a look. Soonyoung coos over his boyfriend before replying the brunette. “Quite a while.”

Seungkwan makes a ‘o’ with his lips before Soonyoung pulls him back to his seat and stuffs french fries to his mouth. “Any bigger and you would be a Venus flytrap.” Soonyoung laughs before he feeds the smaller fries to his boyfriend who had seem rather conscious about Seungkwan’s presence. Seungkwan takes this as a cue to leave since the skies are also turning dark.

“You guys are just as gross as Hansol and Joshua hyung though maybe lesser. But well- it was nice meeting you uh- Jihoon hyung?” the brunette glances at the other male who gives him a slight nod before the brunette flashes a slight though awkward smile. “I’ll see you guys next time then. I have a deadline to chase this weekend.” Seungkwan sighs not really wanting to think about his portfolio work as he picks up his textbooks and bag pack, finishing up the few sips of his Coke before bidding the two older male farewell so they can be lovey dovey cheesy together and Seungkwan does not want to be there when that happens.

As Seungkwan makes his exit from the fast food restaurant, his phone rings to the tune of Son Dambi’s Queen, signalling an incoming phone call. He quickly fishes out for his phone, sliding the touch keypad to accept the call. “Seungkwan? Are you busy?”

/////

The environment is different, it’s rather quiet unlike the usual spot he and his group of friends would hang out in but that doesn’t mean Seungkwan finds it uncomfortable or anything. He likes the environment, probably one he could get used to. The brunette scans around, waiting for the one whom had called him out as his fingers nervously drums against the table. Not long after, Seungcheol appears, a red wool scarf wrapped around his neck and long coat that compliments his visuals well. The male walks over to where Seungkwan is at, settling himself to the seat opposite to where Seungkwan sits before muttering a soft apology, something about being held back for a bit during Calculus and the traffic was RUNNING SLOW. Seungkwan tells him it is alright before pushing the lukewarm chocolate drink of his to the male. “So what’s with the sudden meet-up? When we can meet back in our apartment” Seungkwan asks the older male curiously as he brings his hand together, rubbing them and hoping the friction made would keep him warm even for a bit.

“Ah.” Seungcheol exclaims shortly before he quickly rummages through his bag before pulling out a cd album. “I heard from a little bird that you don’t enjoy Christmas as much as I do especially the festive, joyful songs so I thought this compilation I made might be your cup of coffee, perhaps?” the raven-haired male smiles bashfully. “Oh- and this. It’s still a week early but you’re invited to the Christmas party that I will be having the coming two week.” the older male picks up a card from one of his files from the bag before sliding it to the younger male. Seungkwan picks the card up, reading the details and running a memory check to see if he is free on the stated date. “I suppose I’ll be free.” Seungkwan tells the other male as he smiles. “Well you better be! It wouldn’t be all that fun without you.” Seungcheol tells the brunette and the younger male tries not to blush from the older male’s word, clearing his throat as he takes sips of his warm drink, finishing up the remaining content.

“Well since that’s done. Shall we go somewhere?” the raven-haired male stands up, flashing a smile to the younger male who look at him, all confused. “Just follow me, okay?”

/////

“Why are we at the Han River?” Seungkwan asks as he unbuckles the safety belt as he gets out of the car, the cold air of Friday’s night breeze hits him as he inhales the fresh air while children’s laughter can be heard in the background as couples and families are seen walking. “Just because. I’d say the both of us might need some fresh air.” Seungcheol smiles to the younger male as he gets out of the car, holding what seems like a pair of racquet in hand. “Also because I feel like playing badminton?” the older male forms a cheeky grin, his dimples formed from the grin. Despite the sight, Seungkwan rolls his eyes. “Badminton? On a late, cold night like now?” Seungcheol only grins wider. “Up for it or are you afraid you’ll lose?” Oh Seungkwan is definitely up and all fired for it.

The two male lay on the soft grass after an hour and half of badminton, their breath are heavy as they a few bead of sweat can be seen. To say that it was a competition is an understatement since both male had been so competitive that they both evenly got a fair score, no winning nor losing since the two have used up all their energy against each other.

Seungkwan looks up at the night sky; the stars shimmering as he points out the to the night sky. “I think I see the Fornax. It’s like a triangle shaped constellation.” Seungkwan mumbles softly under his heavy breath as he moves his finger, drawing the shape of triangle while he points out. Seungcheol looks to where Seungcheol is pointing out, taking a while before he finally sees what Seungkwan was saying. In front of him comes a sight of three bright stars, or at least, brighter than the rest and those three stars formed a triangle shape. The older male smiles. “I thought you’re a fashion major. How do you know your constellations so familiarly?” Seungcheol ask the younger male curiously, tearing his gaze from the sky to glance at the male. Seungkwan turns his head sideway, meeting eyes with the older male before muttering a soft reply with a smile. “That’s because I love astrology too.”

What happens next is not something that Seungkwan had expect for it to happen. His lips felt soft and he sees the older male really close. It took him some time to register that the older male had lean close to him and both their lips come in contact with one another. Before Seungkwan could respond, much less, still register what was going on, the older male had pull himself away from the intimate contact, cheeks turning to light shades, a sign to say that the male is embarrassed over his action. “I- uh-” Seungcheol tries to speak out before clearing his throat and rubs his nape awkwardly over his earlier action. “I’m sorry about that- I-” “I like you, Seungcheol hyung.” Seungkwan blurts out, his cheeks turning to dark shades of red at his abrupt confession. “I- Ignore me.” Seungkwan blurts out his sentence, earning a laugh from the older male. “I don’t think I can do that. I like you too. For a while now, honestly.” “What?” the brunette’s eyes widen, feeling really shocked at the moment. The raven-haired reaches out to take the brunette’s hand, holding it fondly. “What I’m saying is- what if I didn’t bring you out tonight because I wanted to play badminton with you? What if.. I just wanted to spend some time with you?” Oh. “So.. uh-“ Seungcheol diverts his eyes contact from the brunette, licking his lips before looking back the younger male. “Do you.. uh-” the older male stutters to his sentences and this is the first time that Seungkwan sees the older male not being in his confident demeanour. “Boo Seungkwan. Do you want to be my boyfriend?” Seungcheol asks the brunette, this time his tone laced with confidence. “I- yeah.” Seungkwan mutters his reply softly. “What was that?” Seungcheol pretends he could not hear the other male. Seungkwan flusters more. “Yes. I would like to be your boyfriend, Choi Seungcheol. Now quit making me feel all embarrassed. Gosh.” Seungkwan fans himself as a dramatic effects before he gets himself up, clearing his throat and heads to the passenger seat of Seungcheol’s car. “Hey- wait up!”

The ride back to their apartment wasn’t as quiet as earlier when they were heading to the Han River, which was a good thing. Throughout the journey until they reach their front door, the two male had been throwing each other questions, getting to know each other more than their talks from before through their messaging exchange from weeks before after them exchanging numbers. It was hard for the two bid goodbye since they two of them really like each other’s company but when the hall clock rings its minute hand to mark the midnight call, they both bid each other good night before entering their respective apartment.

Seungkwan couldn’t sleep that night. Especially after the cheesy ‘goodnight’ message that Seungcheol had sent him after Seungkwan got himself tuck to bed after showering and freshening up. The brunette is then reminded about the cd album he had gotten from the older male earlier and decides to play it. The sound of Jingle Bell starts playing though it wasn’t lie the usual upbeat version that he would often hear Seungcheol playing. This one was more soothing and it lure the brunette to sleep with its pinch of light jazz.

/////

Days passed after that eventful day with Seungkwan juggling between his many design sketches and portfolio that has deadlines to meet, studying for finals and dating Seungcheol (or all three at once when the other male has his assignments and finals due around the corner as well.) After the long two weeks called hell week, or at least what Seungkwan calls it, the weekend comes in place, which also means Seungcheol’s Christmas party. Usually Seungkwan would not find himself attending to any of these event even if they were organized by his friend but perhaps this year, Christmas isn’t all that bad.

“Hey, here comes lover boy!” Soonyoung cheers as Seungkwan enters Seungcheol’s apartment, the brunette already making himself at home since it wasn’t his first time. (He and Seungcheol are more domestic than they thought honestly, having sleepovers in each other’s apartment once in a while) “Shush hyung. How’s your boyfriend? Any better?” Seungkwan ask as he sees Seungcheol attending to his other guest, Soonyoung’s voice being blocked from his hearing sense before his eyes comes to the sight of his pal, Lee Seokmin with Seungcheol’s other friend, Jeon Wonwoo, whom he was introduced to not long ago after Seungcheol and him had told everyone about their relationship. Flirting phase. It’s no secret that the two had something going on with each other ever since the two saw each other for the first time on the very same day when Seungcheol had waved at him and called him his ketchup neighbour.

“Earth to Boo Seungkwan?” Soonyoung calls out to the brunette who was turning to light shades of red, flustering at the flashback. “What got you all flustered? And as I was saying- my boyfriend is here. In a good condition.” Seungkwan snaps his head to look at Jihoon who mumbles a soft ‘hello’ before turning away from the brunette’s gaze to continue his conversation with the youngest of the group of friends, Chan. “Oh my god hyung. Your boyfriend finally spoke to me. I think I need to buy a lottery number because oh god.” Seungkwan earns himself a smack in the arm from Hansol, whom had join them after bringing over a plate filled with food with Joshua following. “You’re always so extra.”

“What’s that Chwe? Are you talking shit about my boyfriend?” Seungcheol casually slings his arm around Hansol’s shoulder and messes his hair lightly, earning a complaint from the younger male though knowing it is a fond exchange the two have. (Seungkwan still does not know if it was a good thing introducing his boyfriend to his childhood best friend because they click really well. But apparently the two of them had met before and it’s not like Seungkwan knew who this ‘cool rapper hyung s.coups’ was when Hansol always fondly address his boyfriend with that that term. Joshua always reminds Seungkwan that Seungcheol probably sees Hansol as a little brother he could relate to, plus if anything, Joshua would be the first to step up if Seungcheol crosses his line.)

“Well it’s almost time for the Ch-” Seungcheol’s words are cut off when the doorbell rings and he walks over to attend to it, opening the door he comes to the sight of not only Minghao and Mingyu but as well as their neighbours from Unit 115. One had longer locks while the other was talking inanimately to Minghao in some foreign language, one Seungcheol didn’t recognize much. The one with the longer locks throw his arm around Seungcheol before pulling the other taller male to him. “Sorry we’re late, Cheol-ah. Junnie was busy getting ready and we had to juggle between the last minute online assignments before we could come by.” the male smiles apologetically as Seungcheol smiles. “Not a big deal, Han-ah. Glad you and your boyfriend could come and join. We’re about to start the gift exchange now, really!” Seungcheol gestures for the couple to come in and make himself comfortable.

Once everyone had seem to settle down, the gift exchange begin. The exchanged presents were of course open immediately after upon receiving. Some unlucky ones (read: Soonyoung and Joshua) end up getting their own presents before they secretly exchange with each other while some lucky ones (read: Jihoon and Minghao) got nicer, slightly expensive presents than the rest. After the gift exchange, some went back to eating, grabbing more food and finishing whatever is remaining while the others are immersed in the ‘funny’ story Soonyoung is telling to the rest about this one time where he and Seokmin tried setting firecrackers in the school ground before they got suspended for a week.

Seungcheol pulls Seungkwan aside after a while, bringing the male to a corner where they can have their own private moment as the older male pockets out a small wrapped gift and hands it to the younger male. “Here. Merry Christmas, love. I know you don’t particularly like celebrating it but maybe it doesn’t hurt receiving a gift, right?” Seungcheol smiles as he gestures for the male to unwrap it. The brunette does as told, unwrapping the gift, revealing a silver band. Seungkwan looks at Seungcheol with widen eyes as the other male could only smile. “Do you like it?” he hears the older male ask him. “I- of course.” Seungkwan replies, taking the band out and putting it on, smiling at it but even more when he sees the same band Seungcheol has as well to his finger. “It’s still early but think of it as couple items, mkay?” Seungkwan nods slightly before pocketing out a wrapped box, slightly larger than the one Seungcheol had gotten him. “It’s not as grand as the ting you got me but I hope you would put it to good use.” Seungkwan mumbles softly as Seungcheol unwraps the gift, revealing a silver parker pen. The older male smiles. “Thank you. It’s good for me to write my compositions.” Seungcheol pecks the brunette’s cheek.

“Aye, that’s not good!” Seokmin shouts at the couple. “Hyung, there’s a mistletoe above! You two should be lip-locking instead!” Seokmin suggests, earning cheering responds from their crowd of friend. Seungkwan flusters at the mention. Really, Seokmin? Really? The brunette turns his attention to the male before him who could only smile bashfully. “May I?” the older male ask as the brunette could only nod shyly before the older male lean close to press his lips against the younger male. Their group of friend cheer over the scene while Jeonghan who was the nearest to Chan has his palm covering the younger boy’s eyes from the sight.

Perhaps Seungkwan can have a merry Christmas after all.


End file.
